


Marry me

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Title pretty much explains itself ;)
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Six months after they go on their first date (ice cream, she insisted she pay for her own), Will buys a ring.

He goes to a jewelry store in the mall first, but walks out less than five minutes later, feeling ridiculous.

The whole thing is freakin' absurd, anyway; she's doesn't really believe in marriage and he's, well, he a hopeless romantic.

Either way, the mall was a ridiculous idea in the first place, so he leaves empty-handed and starts walking in the direction of her apartment. He's only about five minutes away when the rain starts and if there's one thing he'll never get used to about New York, it's the way the weather can change so fast. Less than an hour ago it was full sun, (I've never been to New York, I'm just winging it, I'm not sure how accurate this is) and then the clouds appeared out of nowhere and the sky opened up and now he's fuckin' drenched.

He ducks into the next store he sees, hoping to at least wait out the storm. The sign on the door says "Antiques," but mostly it's just crowded with a bunch of stuff he can't imagine anyone would actually pay money for.

The rain's coming down harder now, and the old lady who works here is givin' him a look like she's gonna kick him out, so he wanders around, pretends to look at all the things crammed into the tiny store. It's mostly just heavy old furniture and moth-eaten clothes, the kind of stuff you'd find at garage sales by the side of the road.

At the back of the store there's a glass case, full of necklaces and rings other shiny things, and he stands there for a while, looking at all the crap that people once loved. The rings are probably the most depressing, he decides, pried from the cold dead hands of someone's granny and then hocked for a hundred bucks. He looks through it for a while, his eyes finally coming to rest a diamond ring.

It don't look much different than the rest of the rings, but there's something about it that seems familiar somehow, which is ridiculous, he knows—it ain't like he's got much experience with diamond rings—but, well, there you go. Well besides the whole Gigi thing, but he's rather not think about that.

He's still staring at the damn thing when the old woman suddenly appears behind the counter.

"Would you like to see anything?" she asks him, and before he knows what he's doing, he touches the glass, right above the ring.

She smiles at him, and removes it from the case, handing it to him across the counter. He stares at it, transfixed, before he realizes the old woman's talking again.

"…not very old," she's saying when he looks up. "Probably from the late '70s."

He looks back down at the ring, at the way it catches the light when he moves it. "How much?" he hears himself say, and when she names a price that he can afford, he tells her he'll take it.

Smiling, she plucks the ring out of his hand, and it's everything he can do not to grab it back. He forces himself to relax as he hands her some cash, and she places the ring in a small black pouch, passes it back to him. Just holding it makes him feel better.

"Thanks," he says, and he realizes he's talking louder than he needs to. The rain's stopped and the store is too quiet, the air musty and stifling. He stuffs the pouch in his pocket, and heads for the door.

When he finally gets to Frankie's apartment, he's still pretty soaked, and he leaves a trail of water from the elevator to her front door. He knocks softly and pulls the ring out of his pocket. It's clenched in his fist when she opens the door. She must have gotten stuck in the rain too because her hair and clothes are soaking wet and she looks kind of pissed.

But she smiles when she sees him, her face softening and he suddenly feels more nervous than he's ever felt in his whole damn life. "Hi."

"Hey." His voice comes out more serious than he means for it to and he doesn't smile back. Her face kind of falls, only a trace of the smile remaining and he's worried he's already messing this up. He clears his throat. "So…" he says and is suddenly at complete loss for words.

"Everything okay?" she asks, and she sounds so legitimately concerned he suddenly feels like laughing.

"Yeah. It's just," he says and shakes his head. "You wanna get married?"

She just stands there, staring at him, and he's suddenly very conscious of the fact that he's dripping water all over her wood floors. He looks down, and unclenches his fist, the ring sitting in the palm of his hand. He doesn't look at her, keeps his eyes on the ring and maybe he should've thought this through, that maybe he should have planned some kind of sweeping romantic gesture or something.

The silence between them is getting uncomfortable and he's about ten seconds away from just panicking, when she finally says something. "Okay."

He looks up quickly. "Yeah?" he grins.

"Yeah," she says and smiles back at him. "Yes."

She holds out her hand and he slides the ring on her finger and everything seems to fall into place. She takes a step forward and kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

So this isn't really a chapter... I just posted this story from my drafts and so it wasn't posting as a new fic because of the date I first wrote it.


End file.
